1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for joining metal trusses. More specifically, it relates to a skewable connector for metal trusses.
2. Description of the Related Art
While metal, or steel, trusses have long been used in commercial construction, the use of metal truss construction in residential dwellings is steadily increasing. Metal trusses, as recognized by those skilled in the art, are not joined in the same manner that wooden trusses or joists are capable of being joined. It is known in the art to use a connector when joining metal trusses, such as, for instance, in joining a comer jacks and comer girders. However, there is a need for a skewable connector having positioning tabs in order to properly orient the connector with the truss.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a metal truss connector that is skewable to allow for different angles of joinery.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a skewable that has positioning tabs for aligning the connector with the end of the truss.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.